


Just A Perfect Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arrest, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing Danny "Danno" Williams, Blushing Steve McGarrett, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Closet Sex, Closets, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Confessions, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dilators, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposed, F/M, First Date, Flogging, Friendship, Gen, General, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horny, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Motorboating, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudism, Nudist, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quickies, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Teasing, Texting, Tickling, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Connie are going to get their acts together, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one !*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my others, Enjoy with my compliments!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happiness: One:

*Summary: Steve & Connie are going to get their acts together, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one !*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my others, Enjoy with my compliments!*

 

It was a beautiful morning in Hawaii, The Birds were singing, All is right in the world, Captain Connie Falsetti was headed into her office, & she had the biggest grin on her face, as she thought about the night before with Steve, She considered it the best night of her life, as she crossed the bullpen to get into her office, of the IA HQ. She hopes to have many encounters, like last night with Steve in the future.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were working a half day, cause their friends, Captain Lou Grover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were taking well deserved vacations, as soon as they were done for the day, Danny is gonna spend some time with his children, & enjoy the weekend for once. He noticed something different about his partner, & asked him about it.

 

"So nothing happened at the bar last night ?", Steve said nonchalantly, "I saw Captain Falsetti, I mean, Connie", He suddenly blushed crimson, Danny knew from his expression, "I knew it, You fucked her !", He hooted happily, as he chuckled, & Steve said, "We were about to, but I stopped it", He went into detail, The Blond said, "You did the right thing, It''s nice to see you smiling again, It's been too long", The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "Thanks, Brother", as they headed into HQ.

 

Kara Conners, Connie's partner, smirked as she found a rose with a note, in Connie's mailbox, she thought to herself, **"It's about damn time"** , She went to Connie's office to bring to her, & tell her that she is happy for her & Steve, She knew how her partner, & friend felt about him, & she told her many times to go for it.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny got into their offices, & started work on their paperwork, Danny offered suggestions about his date, "I think that you should take her salsa dancing after dinner, she will appreciate the gesture", Steve thought about it, & smiled, saying, "Your right, Partner, Thanks for the suggestion", & the rest of their time was in silence, doing work, Steve couldn't stop thinking about Connie, & last night.

 

"Con, Something came for you, It's from Steve", she said smiling in a teasingly tone, "Give it to me, & shut up", Kara smiled, & said, as she was leaving, "Enjoy", Connie blushed at that, She opened the note as she sat down, & it read this, She was like a giddy schoolgirl, who got a present from her crush.

 

**"A Beautiful Rose for a beautiful woman", Love, Steve.**

 

She was decided whether to send a sexy text to Steve, she is shy sometimes about it, But with Steve, she could be herself, so she closed, & locked the door, & closed the blinds, put her cell on the bookcase, & took off her skirt, & blouse, set the timer, & when itcwent off, she took the sexiest photo with a flogger, she sent a text to him, thanking him for the rose, & telling him what she would like to do to his delicious body.

 

She put her clothes back & smirked cause she knew that she had him, & he would be drooling all over her, til their date. She had awful thoughts of what she wanted to do that body, It kept her going through the day, & she can't wait to see Steve again, & have their night together. She made a list of what kinky sex toys to bring, in her overnight bag. Kara smirked, & she caught it, The Captain blushed for the rest of the day.

 

Steve got his text, & gulped, "Danny ?", he said to him, & showed him the text & racy picture, "Looks like you are the entree, Babe, Enjoy", he winked at him, & smirked, The Former Seal gulped again, as Danny was getting their things ready to go home, He sent a quick text back to Connie, expressing his opinion on what she wanted to do to him, & her sexy picture, He was looking forward to his date with her.

 

Connie smiled, as she got a text, & it read this, as a response to hers from earlier.

 

 _"I am blushing, Blushing man here, I am also looking forward to what you have planned, But just to let you know, I _ **am**_ planning payback, Our date is gonna be a magical night,  & one that you would never forget, Cant wait to see you soon, All my love, Steve"_, she closed it, & put it away, & got ready to go home, & masturbate to the man of her dreams. She is also gonna dream about her date that night, & every other night that it happens.

 

Steve dropped Danny off, & he still was feeling a little heated from his sexting session from Connie, He never thought that he would feel abything for any other woman, than Catherine, He realized that his ex left him, & he could have a future with Connie, if he wants. "I am taking it, I deserve it", he thought to himself, As soon as he got home, He went towards his private beach, & stripped. He plunged into the water, hoping that it would cool him off.


	2. Rebuilding The Heat: Two:

It had been some time after the sexting/texting encounter that he had with Connie, Steve was diving back into his routine again, & for once he felt very happy, & content. Chin, Kono, & Lou were back from their vacation, & Danny told them about Steve & Connie, He received shit, but then it turned serious, & they all said to this to their friend, teammate, & love one.

 

Boss, I am so happy for you, You deserve to have a life, everything that comes with it, Something that won't be tainted by our work, So congratulations, I wish you & Connie nothing but the very best", she kissed him on the cheek. He thanked her, & said, "I want that too, Kono", Chin said, "You will get it, Bruddah, It's gonna take time, but it will happen", he said, as he hugged him. Lou said with a smile, "Brother, It's okay to move on, Catherine gave you the choice, & partner, So use it, Get your happiness", Steve realized that he is lucky to have an ohana, like the one he has, So, For once, He is gonna risk it all, & make himself happy.

 

Inspector Kara Conners came to Captain Connie Falsetti's door, & she announced grimly, "We got a bunch of dirty cops at the warehouse district, We are up, There's no debate", The Beautiful Captain groaned, & said, "Next time, We should call out sick". Her friend said, "I manage to get us time off uninterrupted, as payment", Connie said with a chuckle, "You are a goddess, You know that ?", as they left the office, & went to the scene, Hopefully they will come back without bruises & scratches, & the bust will go down, as planned.

 

The Five-O Ohana had a bust to do of their own, They want their island to remain clean, & scum free, when the suspect kneed Danny in the balls, she took off thinking that she is free, She did not estimate Kono, & she said, "Bitch Cop", she muttered, & she went hand to hand with her, & then Kono knocked her out cold. "Girl, You were fantastic, I mean like a tiger, Damn, Remind me not mess with you", Lou said, as he covered Chin, as he cuffed her. Chin smirked, "Yeah, Cuz, Nicely done, I don't think I could've done it better myself", Steve added, as he helped Danny up, "I think we should drop her off at HPD, & then have a quiet rest of the day in the office, Who's up for that ?", "We are !", The Four Members exclaimed happily in unison, Danny felt better, & composed himself, "Thanks, Kono, You are the best", He kissed her on the cheek, Kono blushed, & said, "Buy me Cocoa Puffs for a week, We are even", Danny chuckled, & said, "Deal", They went to drop off the suspect at HPD, & then head back to their HQ.

 

The IA Bust did not going as planned, as Connie hoped, One of the officers decided to go & fight her, & she was ready for it, & she ended up with bruises, & cuts, Also, Her favorite blouse was ruined, & that pissed her off, as she kicked square in the balls, "That's $200.00 blouse, Asshole", Kara was right there, & picked him up, & not in a gentle way, as she read him the Miranda Rights, & she said, "You have the remain silent, So please do so", & shut the fuck up", she growled, & she pushed him inside of the squad car, as the scene was being worked on, She ran over to check on her partner.

 

"Are you okay, Con ?", Connie shook her head, & said, "Yeah, That Asshole got in some lucky shots, I hate them being young", Kara said in agreement, "I hear that", & she checked her over for injuries, & said, "Come on, These Boys have everything under control, Let's go back to the Palace, & you change, I'll order us some lunch". The Captain smiled, & said, "Best idea I ever heard, Lead the way", Kara helped her into the car, & they were back on the road & their way to their HQ, that they share with Five-O. Connie just wishes that this day will be over with, & she could forget the pain, that she is currently feeling from her injuries.

 

Five-O were taking a break from the paperwork that they were doing for their bust, They were talking to their old friend, Sgt. Duke Lukela, & they were having coffee, & updating each other on what went on in their lives lately, They were laughing & having a great time, Til Connie walked in, & she was looking pissed off, Kara had a concerned look on her face, "What the hell happened ?", Steve asked, "I am fine, Steve, Don't worry about it", "But....", The Five-O Commander said, but he was cut off, "I am fine, Commander !", she exclaimed with venom, & walked on, Kara gave him & the rest of the team apologetic looks, She followed her friend, Steve is determined to fix this, He hates seeing bruises on that perfect golden olive skin. He had a plan in mind, He texted Kara to explain, & then he told his team, They all wished him luck.

 

Kara watched as her friend, & partner acted like nothing is wrong, She said, "You know, You could've been nicer to Steve, He loves you, You know ?", Connie looked up from the paperwork that she was doing, & looked at her best friend with a sigh, "I know, When I get a chance to, I will apologize, Right now, I have to go to the supply closet, I need paper for my printer", Kara nodded & left, & sent a quick text to Steve, that reads this.

 

_She is going to the supply closet, Time to make your move, Romeo !"  
_

With that, she went to her own office, hoping like hell, that Steve & Connie could make up, & be the super couple that everyone thinks that they could be. She started on her half of the paperwork on their bust, & she smiled, cause it will make her happy, to see that Connie is happy & gets whatever she wants, now & for her future.

 

Connie realized that she need some other supplies, & she was so busy collecting them, that she did not hear Steve come in, & lock the door, He used the voice, he knew that would drive her crazy, "I couldn't wait til our date, I have to have you, _**Baby**_ ", He said huskily, & seductively, as he came from behind, & held her close to him, She smiled, & said with equal seduction, "Mmmm, Don't let me stop you, **_Commander_** ", He pushed her down, & went underneath fingered a lace thong, He muttered, "God Damn, You are wearing lace, You know that drives me crazy", Without further talking, He pushed her down on to a table, & roughly pulled that thong to her ankles, She moaned, as she hears him undoing his belt, & it clanked to the floor, the rustling of his pants, & boxers coming down, She groaned, as he enters her without prep, & she loves it like that.

 

"I don't like to see you hurt, or bruises marking your perfect body," The Five-O Commander growled, as he thrusted into her. "Ohhh, Daddy, Give to me, I have been a very naughty girl", she said, & moves her hands around & to the back, she grips his ass, & pulls him closer to her, she wanted to feel the burn, She never experienced anything like this with any of her past lovers. She knew that she was on the edge, but she kept her mouth shut, Steve said, "No, Babe, We are away from the offices, Let me hear you", He kept up the tempo, & she was shouting, & making unintelligible sounds. Suddenly, He flips her over, & is ready to really have some fun.

 

He loves seeing her sweating, & looking flushed, with a growl, He rips open her blouse, & was greeted with the most perfect cleavage, that he ever saw, He lays her on the table, & teases, licks, & kisses the tops of her tits, Then, He pulls the straps down only an inch, but it was an inch, that he needs, so her sweet cocoa buds & breasts were exposed. He teases, nips, licks, & kisses them, including around the areola, She could've came right there, but she didn't, as he makes his way down her body, He pushes the skirt up further, & he attacks her pleasure center, & she came hard, as his vicious tongue was making sweet love to her, Then, He lets her up, & she has a predatory look on her face.

 

"My turn", she said with a smirk, she ripped open his shirt, pushing off & down his shoulders, then rubs his chest, including his nipples, & it was like a zap went straight to his dick, she started at his neck, & worked her way down, She tortured his sensitive nipples, & nips at the marvelous abs, that God had bestowed on him, nuzzling his treasure trail, carefully to avoid his cock, & she leaves bites on his thighs, inner & outer. She pulls his legs apart, "Spread them", & she pushes the pants, & boxers to his feet. She was stroking him with furious vigor, She used the dirtiest talk, she could think of, to get him bigger, & it was working, **"God, This woman knows how to push my buttons"** , The Former Seal said thinking to himself, as he was enjoying the sensations that Connie was creating.

 

She used her mouth, & it was just as sinful as his, She reached around, & squeezed that perfect ass, as she was sucking him off, Then without warning, she spanks each asscheek, & continues to suck him, til he is completely dry, He came with a growl, & a shudder. She got every drop, & it was delicious, as he is. He pulls her off, & up, & they leaned back on the table, enjoying their orgasmic bliss. She looks down at herself, & him, & said exclaimed, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, "We can't go out like this !", Steve got up, & reached down for his pants at his feet, pull out, & producing pins, showing her with a smile, "Luckily, I came prepared", They fixed themselves up, & Steve put the pins on the inside of their shirts, temporarily, just til they get to their offices, Connie was the first one to leave, & said, as she smacks the Five-O Leader on the ass, seductively, "See you later, **_Commander_** ", Steve just smiled, as he watched her leave, After a couple of minutes, It was his turn to leave, & he continued to smile all the way back to his HQ, It ended up great, cause they really rebuilt the heat between them.


	3. Small Gestures: Three:

Things got better for Connie, Her bruises went away in no time, Also she & Steve continued to tease each other erotically, before they go on their big date that evening, She is actually looking forward to have some time alone with him, Also she wants to carry out her plan for that delicious muscular body of his, & just be on the same page as him.

 

She was doing some paperwork & she saw a file on clearing Chin, that Five-O needs to have for their files too, "God, I am losing it this week", she thought to herself, she grabbed the folder, & made her way down the hall where the Five-O HQ is located, & she hopes that Steve is there, cause it's been awhile, where they can be serious & professional, & say, "hi", When she entered, she saw Kono at the smart table, trying to figure out a set of results means, she said, "Hey, Kono, Howzit ?", The Ex-Surfer looked up with a smile, "Oh, Hi, Connie, I am doing fine, How about you ?".

 

"Eh, Can't complain, I totally dominated my male partners in surfing at Rider Beach, But now they don't want to surf with me anymore, How about it ?, I'll spring for breakfast ?", she said, as she sweetens the deal, Kono said shaking her head, "No, You got breakfast last time, I'll buy, Saturday ?", Connie smiled, & said, "You are on", Then Lou, Danny, & Chin all walked in, they looked like they had seen a ghost, Kono's expression had changed, as she saw her teammates, Connie saw the silent interaction between them, & she asks, "What's going on ?", Danny sighed, & said this, as a response to answering her question.

 

"We had a tough case, where an young mother was brutalized, then murdered, & her daughter was the only one there, Steve contacted her husband, who was traveling over seas, but won't be here til tomorrow, Danny said, as he choked back on the emotion, that was threatening to come up. He continued on saying, "For all of the crap I give him, Super Seal sure does have the feelings, that goes with this job, & he wears it on his sleeve, I just hate that he goes into his dark place of silence, & won't let anyone else in", Chin said, "Things will be better once we catch this sick bastard, & bring justice for that little girl, & her father", Kono said, "He can rot in hell for the rest of his life afterwards", Connie said gritted her teeth, "Damn it, I wished someone would've called me, Don't worry, Guys, I got an idea", & she went back to her office, "Danny, Don't forget our coffee date, Chin, IA is officially done investigating you, I brought your file, It's on the smart table, Lou, Your favorite cigars are in your left bottom drawer", she said, as she was leaving, They all chuckled, & Chin said with a smile, "She is the best", They went on with their work, & they saw Steve come in with slump shoulders, Danny nodded to the others, as he went to pour him a cup of coffee, Then entered Steve's office, & closed the door behind him, & shut the blinds.

 

There was silence, as Steve was sitting at his desk, & not doing a single piece of paperwork, Danny felt for his friend, & he knew that he had to help somehow get his mood back up to normal, cause he has a pretty lady waiting for him, "Hey, Babe, I got you a cup of coffee, Just the way you like it", He hands over the mug, & the former seal smiled at him, saying, "You are the best, Danno". He sighed, as he lets some tears fall down his face, & he furiously wipes at his eyes, "How did it go ?", The Blond asked, knowing that it was a stupid question, but he had to ask, so his friend could start talking, & shut down, & bottled everything inside.

 

"How do you think ?", he replied with a sigh of sadness, & he looked at his best friend in the eyes, & said, "I had to tell a loving husband, & his six-year old that their love one won't be coming back to them, & she is gone forever," He found a glass knick-knack, & hurled at the wall, "God, Danny, When does this job start getting easier ? !", The Five-O asked, exclaiming in anger. "Babe, It will get easier when we put every scumbag, & piece of shit away in jail, & not let them on the streets", Steve was composing himself, & Danny continued, "I know I give you crap for not expressing your feelings, or having no formal police training, But, Steve, You are perfect for this job, You are the chosen one, You care deeply, & determined to see things through, That, My friend, makes you an awesome person", Steve felt better, & smiled for the first time, since they were assigned this case, He hugged Danny, & said, "Thanks, Danny". The Loudmouth Detective just winks at him, & leaves his office, so Steve could have some privacy, He updates everyone else on how's he is doing, as he makes his way to his own office, & they all got back to their work.

 

Connie updated Kara on what Five-O told her, Kara felt really bad for them, especially for Steve, cause he has the rep of being a hero, & now since this murder happened, It shook his confidence to the core. The Beautiful Brunette said, "I think you should do something special for him, Just to let him know that you are there, Then you guys can reschedule your first date, or have a real one, when he feels better". The Leader of IA nodded, & said, "You're right, Kara, & I know what just to do", She was gonna cook him dinner, & make him feel better, by taking care of him, She knew that he doesn't like to be fawned on, or be fussed about, so it's perfect, that it will be just be the two of them.

 

Kono got the test results back, she looked them over & had the biggest smile on her face, She showed Chin, & Lou, "You are genius for thinking that", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he smiled, & gave her a big hug, "Cuz, You should be the one to tell him, He will be in a better mood now", She nodded, & went to Steve's door, & knocked on it. "Boss, I found something you would love to see", He was in shock, "Air Freshener, The Bastard used it cover his tracks", Kono said, "We will make a move tomorrow, But, Boss, You look like shit, Get some rest, We will find this fucker, That's for damn sure". He nodded, & smiled, saying, "Thanks, Kono, Good job, Good night", She kissed him on the cheek, & said, "Good night, Boss", Everyone left after awhile, Connie came down, & saw him working so hard, & looking stressed, She cleared his throat, & he looked up & gave his full attention to her.

 

"I got a change of clothes for you at your place, You are gonna stay with me, I am gonna make us some breakfast for dinner, cause you need the comfort, & I want to take care of you, We will have our first date, when you're ready to, How does that sound ?", Steve smiled tiredly, & said, "Looks like I have no choice", He shuts down everything, & he said, "Lead the way, Captain", & they took his silverado, & went to Connie's Town House, & he was amazed that she saved so well, & is living comfortably. She lets them in, & said, "Sit down, I will make us a whiskey each", She made the drinks, & handed him a glass, Steve poured out his soul to her, & she held him, as he cried, The sobs kept up, til he was exhausted, He was about to fall asleep, when Connie stopped him, by saying this.

 

"Bathe first, We eat, & then you can sleep", she said soothingly, she led him to the bathroom, & said, "Strip", she filled up the bathtub, & once it's where she wanted it, She stripped off her work clothes too, & helped him into the spacious tub, He relaxed against her, & thought to himself, "This is what I need", Connie was dropping sinful kisses down his body, & she grasped his cock, He gasped out in surprise, "Shhh, This is all about & for you, Babe", She was jerking slowly, & agonizingly, til he shoots his load. She lets go, & drops a kiss on top of his head, "Thank you", he mummers, She said, "You are very welcome, Baby", she undrains the tub, & then dries them both off, Not bothering with clothing, They headed for the kitchen, & ate their breakfast dinner, that she wonderfully created.

 

They just went to bed with their arms wrapped around the other's waist, It was the first peaceful sleep, that Steve had, since the case had started, He just felt loved & cherished by his new lover, & he won't take it for granted, & screw it up. The Next Morning, When Steve was with it, & felt more confident, He repaid her by them making hot love in the shower, & made breakfast for her, After they ate, They cleaned & locked everything up, & headed off to start the new day. When they got to HQ, Steve stopped & parked the car, He looked at Connie, & said with a smile & seductively, "Thanks for last night, **_Red_** , I am so lucky to have you". She smiled, & said equally seductive, "Right back at ya, **_Sailor_** , I am lucky too". They shared a kiss, & they walked hand in hand across the parking lot, & right into HQ.


	4. Nervousness & The Big Date: Four:

Steve ended up recovering from his ordeal, & he knew that he owed Connie a big "Thank you" for that, & he decided to make reversations for their big date, that he owed her. He went to work on it, & hopes that evening will be one, that Connie would never forget. Once, He had everything all set up, The Five-O Commander went to find his lover, where he knew that she would be in her office, finishing up her work for the day.

 

Connie was looking at a file, & was on the verge of eye strain, She was grateful for Steve's perfect timing, & interruption. She looked up, & saw that Steve was leaning against the doorframe, The No Nonsense Captain smiled, & said, "What do I owe the pleasure ?", The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "I made reservations for our date, Wear a comfortable dress, & heels, that you can dance, & walk in, See you on Saturday, Captain". She nodded, & said, "See you on Saturday, Commander", She suddenly felt nervous, & decided to talk to Kara, so she went to find her, & treat her to lunch.

 

Steve felt confident when he left his lover's office, but was wreck when he renters the Five-O Bullpen, He pushed his team into his office, & they had concern written on their faces. Chin asks, "What's up, Brah ?", Kono added, "Yeah, You don't look too good, Steve", "Are you okay ?", Lou said, & was full of concern, Danny hit the nail on the head, & stated knowing, "This is your first date since Catherine, You don't want to fuck it up", Steve blushed, & softly said, "Yeah". The Three Team Members helped Steve calmed down, before they talked to him.

 

Kara saw how nervous her friend was, & took them the best spot for Mexican, She got Connie to calm down, & said, "Babe, You are gonna be fine, & Steve loves you for you, Don't be someone that you're not, Otherwise, It will blow up in your face", The Beautiful Captain knew her friend was right, & said, "Help me pick out something to wear ?", Kara said, "I am at your service, With your golden skin, & tits, We will find something for you to wear", Connie blushed, & her partner just chuckled, & paid the bill, They went shopping for the rest of their lunch break. **"God, I hope that Steve really likes this outfit"** , she thought to herself, as she relaxes with her best friend.

 

There was nothing more left to do at HQ at the end of the day, & Steve felt emotionally drained, & vulnerable, Danny said, "Come on, I already called a ohana meeting, & I got the good whiskey, We can talk it out, & play some poker, what do you say?", he gave him his best smike, Steve nodded, & felt a little bit better, & said with a smile, "That is the best offer, I got all day", He helped the team close & lock up, & they headed for Danny's house, Steve knew that he wouldn't sleep good that evening, if he doesn't talk to his ohana about his problem, & Connie.

 

Connie was so pleased that Kara had shopping experience, & she found the perfect white dress, for her to wear on her date. "You are beautiful, You know that ?", Kara smiled, & said, " So, I've been told, Come on, Let's get you into this little number, To see if fits right", Connie nodded, & paid for the outfit, & they went to Kara's apartment, to have a little girl time together, & they are gonna drive into work together too. Connie knew with Kara by her side, Everything will be all right. As soon as they got to the spartment, & went to change into her new outfit.

 

It was a fun night, Steve easily relaxed with his ohana, as they were enjoying the whiskey, that Danny provided, as they had their dinner along with it. They were playing poker, as Kono was serving her dessert, that she brought with her. As they ate the wonderful pie, as they played cards, Lou said, "Just be yourself, You will be successful", Chin added, "Also, Relax & have fun". Kono said with a smile, "Remember, You are a catch, Boss", Steve thanked her, & they had fun, til they cleaned up, Kono, Chin, & Lou went home, & Steve stayed the night, which made Danny feel better.

 

Kara wolf whistles, as she sees her friend in that sexy white dress, she said, "Babe, You are a "man eater", Steve won't know what hit him", Connie smiled shyly, & said, "Thank you", She changes for the night, They had dinner, & enjoy the rest of their night, & when they went to bed, Connie dreams pleasant dreams about Steve, & had the best sleep, that she had for awhile. The next day, Everything went back to normal between Connie, & Steve, Which made the couple very happy.

 

The end of the week was pretty much quiet, which was a relief to IA, & Five-O, as they were finishing up their work, Connie left an hour early, so she could get ready for her date, She was thankful that it was a slow Saturday, & they weren't needed. Kara came & helped her with hair, & make up, When she was all done, she was proud of her result. "You are goona kill", & they kissed "goodbye", Connie waits for her date to arrive, She can't wait to see what Steve has planned. When he arrived, he was speechless, & said, "Wow, You look great", they walked hand in hand to his truck, she grabbed a bag, as they were leaving, & they were on their way to their first destination.

 

She was speechless herself, when they got to the club, & figured out that they were gonna salsa dance, she couldn't believe that she & Steve would be that close, & they have to control themselves, The music was bumping, & hot. Everyone was just so into it, & having fun. Steve thought he was gonna lose it, when she touched him teasingly, They had a drink, & they went to dinner, & the night gets even hotter from there, Steve has no idea, that Connie is gonna dominate him.

 

As soon as dinner was over, the couple couldn't keep their hands off of each other, as they were coming out of the restaurant. They drove to Steve's, as soon as they got there, & they got her bag out, They were kissing, as soon as they got inside, Steve kicked the door cose with his foot, & they were making their way upstairs, & they headed for the bedroom, where Connie is gonna bring out her dominant side, & she felt bold enough to carry out her plan, She ripped open his shirt, & gasped, both out of shock, & pleasure.


	5. The Biggest Risk & Spend Eternity: Five: Last Part & Epilogue:

They were kissing, playing, & teasing the other, & not really showing dominance, Connie unzippered her dress, & stepped out of it. She looked over with a smile, & said with a smirk, "Care to join me in the shower ?", as she sashayed her way into the bathroom, & knew that Steve would be behind her in a hot minute, He controlled his breathing, & composed himself. He took a good look at his lover through the steamy doors. **"She looks beautiful naked"** , he thought to himself, & he slid in, & caressed her ass, which put a smile on the beautiful woman's face.

 

"It's about time that you joined me, Commander", she said not looking with a smile, as she continues to wash herself, & letting the warm water casscading over her golden skin, & she shivers, as she feels warm, & large hands going straight for her beautiful big breasts. "Mmmm, Steve", she moaned out, & the Five-O Commander smiled like a cheshire cat, when she did that. "You like that ?", he asked, as he pitched a nipple, She nodded, & said, "Mmmm, Don't stop please, Steve", as he the other one now, til they were at their peaks.

 

Steve was completely lost in his lust, & soaped up her ample breasts, & then his asscheeks. "God, I have been a naughty girl, Clean me up, Big Daddy !", she exclaimed with passion, & desire. Steve slipped a digit into the cleft of her cheeks, "God, That feels so good", & she proceeded to fuck on his fingers, when he added two more, & he met her thrust for thrust, He couldn't wait any longer, He turned her around, so he could have his fun. The Five-O Commander couldn't believe that he had a naked goddess in front of him.

 

"You are very beautiful when you are wet like this", Steve said with a grin, she brought his head to her cleavage, & shook it between her breasts. He motorboated them, & she groaned in response to him doing that. He moves down, & making goosebumps appear on her skin, she shivered, as a response. He then pleasured her sweet center, & she shouted out her pleasure, & came hard, She was in her orgasmic bliss, & then when she came down from it, Steve turned her round, & had her against the wall.

 

Steve was drawing sinful kisses down her shoulders, & back, She moaned, when she felt him nipping on her neck, & then he caressed her ass, & popped an asscheek, & then the other. "FUCK ME, STEVEN, DON'T BE GENTLE ABOUT IT !", she shouted, & he proceeded to do it, & spanking her. They were moving together as one, & they came hard from their orgasm, & they held each other, til they came down from their sexual high. They washed each other, & they were trying to bring the other to the edge, but they were unsuccessful.

 

Connie had a evil smirk on her face, as she reached over her to her bag, & she tied him up, & his legs too. She straddled him, & began to make a meal of his glorious muscular body. "Oh, God, Connie, That feels so good", as her lips were tingling all over, especially on his nipples. She took a out a flogger, & a vibrating dilator, Steve's eyes went wide, cause he knew that he was fucked. "Mmmm, You are mine, _**Baby**_ ", she said seductively, as she raked her nails all over him. Steve groaned at the sensations, as a response to what she is doing to him.

 

The Vixen turned on the vibrating dilator, & Steve yelped, as she slid it in, & gave it a squeeze. "God !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed, as he closed his eyes, & enjoyed it. "You are gonna be at my mercy", she said simply, & she began to suck him off, & Steve exclaimed, "Shit !", & he ended up coming hard, & she wasn't even done, not by a long shot. Connie milked him with her warm mouth, & tongue, til he was dry, til she made him cum again. She untied his legs, til she was ready to carry out the last part of her plan.

 

She lightly hit his cock, & balls with the flogger, Steve moaned out in pleasure, Connie delivered more, & kept up til Steve was getting painfully hard, & the dilator was stretching him the inside. Connie was enjoying every moment, Then got the dilator out, & the former seal groaned in response. Then she proceeded to ride, & fuck him.Steve got into it, & meeting her thrusts, He came right inside her, & they both they held each other, & not say a word. Steve said, "That was incredible", as he snuggled against her, "That was a little preview for the future", she said with a smirk, She unties him, & helps him get feeling back into his arms, & they made love, til they fell asleep in the other's arms.

 

Connie woke up feeling so great, & satisfied, any lingering foubts, that she had were absolutely gone, & forgotten, cause she knew that Steve was a terrific guy, & would treat her right, & just love her, the way that she deserves to be. The Captain couldn't believe that she was feeling like this again, & she kept smiling. The Beautiful Woman decided to make breakfast, & surprise her man, when he wakes up from his peaceful slumber, He deserved to be doted on, & also to be cherished, cause it's a life, that he deserves.

 

Steve woke up to the wonderful smell that was coming from the kitchen, & he smiled, cause he never had received breakfast in bed before, as he smiled, He heard singing coming from the kitchen, & he never thought he would find love this fast again. **"God, I am one lucky man** , he thought to himself, "I am a lucky man", as he just relaxed, & he heard Connie, she stood in the doorway, & had the biggest smile on her face, as she took in Steve's condition. **"He is the most sexiest man"** , she thought to herself, as she looked at him with a fond look.

 

"You are so sexy, when you are like that", she said, as she brought the tray over, & they ate. Steve & her talked about their nervousness, that they experienced at first, They both laughed, cause they realized that they had been ridiculous, & were worried for nothing. Then, The Five-O Commander decided to the task. "Connie, Would you spend the rest of your life, & future with me ?", She had tears in her eyes, & nodded, "yes", & they proceeded to celebrate their new future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
